Swimming Lessons
by guardgurlXOXO
Summary: Andy can't swim. Josh decides to teach her. But will simple swimming lessons lead to more? JoshAndy all the way. ONESHOT


**this is a oneshot bout Josh and Andy, and he gives her swimming lessons...might get intersting! read to find out!**

**Swimming Lessons**

Josh was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He was so bored today; Kyle was somewhere with Declan, so he couldn't hang out with him, and Lori was somewhere with Hillary, so he couldn't annoy her. He racked his brain to think of more people, _Come on, I must have some friends worth hanging out with,_ Josh thought to himself. Then he smiled, _Andy. _Josh grabbed his cellphone that was on his nightstand, and hit Andy's speed dial. After one ring, he heard her voice mail message; _Hey it's_ _Andy, obviously, since you're calling me, unless you have the wrong number, then I can't help you there. If it's me you want, I either don't like you, or am too busy to talk to you. Doubt that I'll call you back but hey! Entertain yourself and me by leaving a message. Wait for the little beepy thing._ BEEP.

Josh smiled and shook his head; she was one strange girl...who almost never turned her phone on. Josh searched his contact list, and then dialed her house phone. After three rings, a woman's voice answered.

"Hello?" said one of Andy's moms.

"Uh, hi, Mrs. Jensen, it's Josh Trager. Is Andy there?" he asked.

"Oh, hi, Josh. Sorry, she's at the pool," she said.

"Oh, that's okay. Bye," Josh said.

"Okay, goodbye," she said, before hanging up. Josh closed his phone, and a sly smile slid across his face, _Today is a great day to go to the pool _he thought to himself. Josh laughed, and dug through his drawers to find his bathing suit.

* * *

Josh walked into the pool area. It was _hot _today, and the pool was packed. Josh scanned the pool deck, looking for Andy. A smile crept on his face when his eyes spotted a girl sitting on a chair, with a computer in her lap. _Only Andy would bring a computer to the pool, _he thought to himself. Josh walked up to her , "I never thought I'd see the day," he said from behind her. 

Andy turned her head and raised an eyebrow at him, "Never thought you'd see what day?" she asked him.

"I never thought I'd see the day Andy Jensen wore a bikini. God does answer prayers after all," he said, walking over to her side.

Andy wacked him hard in the arm, "Josh, you're such a pervert. There is no hope for you," she said, going back to her on-line gaming.

Josh was actually blown away by the way Andy looked today. Under all her gypsy skirts and t-shirts, she had a great body. She had curves, not huge curves, but soft ones that fit her. Her wavy dirty blonde hair spilled onto her shoulders, and he was surprised to see it not in crazy braids. She was skinny, but not scary skinny, and she was wearing a black bikini that had dark purple splotches on it. She didn't have on any earrings or rings, which made her seem sort of...bare. It was weird to see Andy like this.

"Okay, stop staring at me, it's creeping me out," Andy said, not looking up from her computer. She could feel his eyes on her, and for some reason, she felt like blushing. Which would mean that she liked Josh. Which she did _not. _

Josh ignored her comment and said, "So, why aren't you swimming?"

Andy looked up at him, "Nobody over the age of thirteen comes to the pool to swim, Josh. I thought that you of all people would know that," she said, questioning him.

"Yes, but you're Andy, and I never know with you," Josh said, sitting on the chair next to her.

Andy raised an eyebrow at him, "And what, exactly, is that supposed to mean?" she said.

"It means that you're probably the only girl I've met that doesn't follow what other people do, so I assumed that you'd be a girl who swims at the pool," Josh said.

"No, sadly I'm extremely shallow, and would be too afraid to get my perfect hair wet," Andy said, but only Josh could tell that she was being sarcastic, "Plus, I don't swim," she added.

"Really?" Josh said, slyly, "Well, maybe I could help you."

"Huh?" Andy asked, looking up from her computer. Josh suddenly jumped up, grabbed her computer and put it on his chair.

"Hey!" Andy said. Josh ignored her protest, and slipped his arms under her body and picked her up, surprised at how light she was.

"Josh! Put me down!" Andy said, surprised. She didn't understand what he was doing until she saw him running over the the pool side. Then fear gripped her and she started thrashing and kicking him, "Josh, no!" she screamed, "I can't swim!" But it was too late, Josh already tossed her into the ten-foot-deep end of the pool. Andy splashed into the water, screaming, so she swallowed water immediately. She tried to cough, but she swallowed more water, and she sunk to the bottom. _That jackass! _she thought, terrified, trashing in the water, not knowing what to do.

Josh stood there, just registering what Andy had said. _Josh, no! I can't swim! _His smile quickly faded, and he looked down to see that Andy still hadn't come up yet. Now, he was absolutely terrified. Still with his shirt on, Josh dove into the water after Andy, acting on instinct.

Andy was still thrashing, and couldn't breathe, when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her body. She thought it was a lifeguard, but turned her head to see Josh saving her. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, desperate for air, too scared to think of the irony of the situation.

Josh quickly swam up, and as soon as he pulled her and himself to the surface, Andy gasped for air and gagged. Josh swam to the side and hoisted her up out of the pool and onto the pool deck. She laid down on the pool deck, coughing up water, when Josh jumped out of the water and knelt to her side, "Andy, are you alright?" he asked her worriedly, putting his hand under her head, and propping her back up with his arm.

"You jackass!" Andy gasped, pushing him away from her. She looked around to see that none of the lifeguards had noticed, and only a couple people were staring at them questioningly. It must have been really quick, even though she had felt like she was underwater for a lifetime. She looked up and glared at Josh, who had backed off a bit.

"Andy, I had no idea! Do you think that if I knew you couldn't swim I'd throw you in?" Josh asked.

"With you, Josh Trager, yes," Andy said, still breathing hard. Josh stood up and offered her his hand, which she reluctantly took. He pulled her up and onto her feet, and she walked back to her chair and wrapped her towel around herself.

"Andy, I'm sorry, I had no idea that Andy Jensen had a weakness," he said sincerely. Andy was astounded how he could be so sincere, but add comedy as well to lighten the mood.

"Well, now you know it; I can't swim," Andy said, picking up her computer.

"But...why?" Josh asked.

Andy rolled her eyes, "Because, when I was six years old, my moms and I were out on a little speed boat. I didn't have a lifejacket on, and was leaning against the boat. Somehow I lost my balance and flipped over the side. I was practically drowning until one of my moms saved me. They tried to sign me up for swimming lessons after that, but I wouldn't go near the water. After a while, they just gave up, and I decided to never swim, or go on a boat, ever again," Andy said.

Josh looked at her quizzically, "So, you really have no idea how to swim," Josh asked.

"Nope. I don't even think I can float," Andy said, but she wasn't embarrassed, at least not in form of Josh, anyway.

"Well, it's settled," Josh said.

Andy raised an eyebrow at him, "What's settled?" she asked, suspiciously.

"I'm going to teach you how to swim," Josh said.

"Excuse me? No, there is no way you are going to teach me how to swim," Andy said shaking her head in disbelief and laughing a little bit.

"Hey, I don't want you drowning again, and you need to learn sometime," Josh said.

"I won't drown if morons like _you _don't throw me in the water," Andy said, glaring at Josh.

"Nope. I'm teaching you how to swim. You're my friend, and you need to know how to swim. Besides, I still owe you for getting me ready for my first date...and going on it with me," Josh said, adding that last part in.

"So you're really going to teach me how to swim?" Andy asked, incrediously.

"Yup," Josh said.

Andy sighed and rolled her eyes, "Fine. But not here. At my house," she said.

Josh looked at her confused, "What do you mean? Do you want me to teach you to swim in your bathtub or something?" he asked.

Andy rolled her eyes, "No, smartass, I have a pool. You know, sometimes it amazes me how clueless you are," Andy said, shaking her head.

"Wait," Josh said, "so you have a pool in your backyard, but you don't know how to swim? You are one strange chick," Josh said.

Andy whacked him in the arm, and then smacked his head.

"Ow, what was that for?" Josh asked, rubbing his arm, and then his head.

"For calling me a chick," Andy said, "Now, are we gonna go or what?"

Josh laughed and bowed, "Your chariot awaits, m'lady."

Andy rolled her eyes, and walked ahead of Josh out of the pool.

* * *

Andy pushed open her front door, and led Josh into her house. She entered the kitchen where her moms, Jackie and Kelley, were washing the dishes. 

"Andy, good you're home, could you help me wi- Josh, hi," Josh recognized as Jackie said, just realizing Josh was there.

"Hi, Mrs. Jensen," Josh said.

Kelley turned around and smiled at her daughter and Josh, "Hi, Josh. Did you have fun at the pool, kids?" Kelley asked, drying a plate.

"Josh threw me in the water and nearly drowned me," Andy said simply. Kelley and Jackie gasped, almost dropping their dishes on the floor. Their jaws hung open and they looked at Josh.

"But then I saved her. I had no idea she didn't know how to swim!" Josh said, defending himself.

"Oh, honey, are you alright?" Jackie said, moving over to her daughter.

"I'm fine, and Josh's going to make up for it by giving me swimming lessons," Andy said.

"Really? And you're going to let him?" Kelley said surprised, looking at Josh.

"Yeah, at first she was hesitant, but she just couldn't resist my charm," Josh said, but not without receiving a hit in the arm from Andy.

"You know, this arm is going to be permanently bruised because of you," Josh said, rubbing his arm.

"Well, if you stopped making smartass comments, maybe I wouldn't hurt you as much," Andy said.

"Andrea, language," Jackie said, absent mindedly, going back to washing the dishes.

"Yeah, _Andrea_," Josh said, putting emphasis on Andrea. Andy held up her hand to hit him again, but Josh grabbed her wrist.

Andy rolled her eyes and half laughed, "Let's go, _Joshua_," she said, grabbing his wrist and pulling him out of the kitchen and through the kitchen door. Josh quickly waved to Kelley and Jackie, and stumbled behind Andy and out into her backyard.

"Well, here it is," Andy said, releasing Josh and stopping.

Josh's jaw dropped, "You're kidding me," he said, gaping at the pool. It wasn't a round pool that only went three feet deep like most people had. It was rectangular and started at three feet, then decreasing all the way to eight feet. The water was bluer than blue, and there was a small diving board, even though it wasn't very safe to dive in eight-foot-deep water. There was a hot tub on the pool deck, that was small and round, and there were lights in the pool and in the hot tub.

"Nope. This is my pool," Andy said, unfased by the size and glamour of the pool deck.

"And you don't know how to swim? You are one spoiled kid using her spoildness very unwisely," Josh said, still staring at the pool.

"Excuse me, I use the hot tub, and spoildness? Jeez, Josh," she said, rolling her eyes and walking up the steps to the pool deck. She unlatched the hook on the gate, and the gate door swung open. Josh still stood there, not moving. Andy turned around and looked at him, "Are you coming Mister Cool?" Andy said.

Josh snapped out of his gaze and said, "Uh, yeah. Let's do this!"

Andy chuckled and Josh walked up the stairs and onto the pool deck. He slipped off his sandals, and pulled his shirt over his head. Andy was surprised to see that Josh was the owner of a very sexy six-pack, but she quickly ripped her eyes away before Josh could tell she was staring. He obviously hadn't noticed, because at that moment, he sprinted towards the pool, jumped and tucked his legs in and pulled them towards his chest, and plunged into the water producing a large splash that sprinkled Andy with water. Andy shook her head smiling, and carefully stepped down the stairs and slowly eased herself into the water.

Josh surfaced, shaking his head to dry his hair, and he grinned at Andy, swimming over to her as she almost tiptoed into the water, "Now, on with the lessons. Can you float?" he asked her.

"Hmm, let me see...well, when I fell off the boat, I almost drowned, and when you tried to kill me, I almost drowned so...NO I CAN'T FLOAT!" Andy yelled, surprising Josh so that he jumped back.

"Okay then, so floating..." Josh said smoothly, causing Andy to laugh. Josh smirked and said, "Okay, just...lay on your back."

Andy frowned at him, "Excuse me? I'm going to sink to the bottom," she said.

"Here, I'll help you first," Josh said, moving closer to Andy. Andy slowly tilted herself backwards, and Josh placed a hand on her upper back, sturdily holding her up while her head dipped back in the water, soaking her hair. She pulled her legs up, and he placed his hand on her upper leg, so close that his pinky finger brushed her bathing suit bottom. She was going to make a comment about his hand being there...but she didn't. Truth was, she _liked_ it there. _Andy, you slut, _she teased herself in her mind.

Josh expected Andy to make some smart comment about his hand, but she didn't. She just closed her eyes, and Josh cleared his throat, "Okay, just spread out your arms and legs a little, and tilt your head up. Make sure your face stays above the water, and stare upwards," Andy did as she was told, and then Josh said, "Okay, I'm going to start letting go a little bit now."

He slowly slid both hands to her center back, and as he did so, a shiver was sent down her spine, and she tried to not think about Josh's hands on her bare back. Involuntarily, she twitched slightly.

Josh felt her twitch and hoped he didn't hurt her, "You doing okay?" he asked.

"Yup. Floating's easy," Andy said, nonchalantly.

"Good, now let's see how well you can go when I let go," Josh said. He slowly brought his hands down from her, and she sank slightly, but floated easily. They both grinned, "Great," Josh said.

"I know, I know, I'm amazing," Andy said in an I'm-so-fabulous-that-I-yawn-because-I-know-already voice.

"Yeah, well let's see how good you are at actually swimming," Josh said.

Andy stood up, "Bring it on," she challenged him.

"Okay," he said, "How about front stroke now. Here's what it looks like." Josh started off on his stroke, and Andy watched him, taking note to his breathing technique and the way he moved his arms. She watched his body ripple through the water, making it look as easy as walking. She saw that he was concentrated, and took in the way that he flipped around when he got to the wall. But she wasn't checking him out. Of course she wasn't, why would she. If she was, it would mean that she liked Josh- which she did _not. _

When he swam back to her. He stood up and grinned, "Can you do that?" he asked.

"Pssh," Andy said, waving her hand, "Can I do it, of _course _I can." She faced the direction Josh had swam, and looked hesitantly at the water, then back at Josh, "But, I guess it wouldn't hurt if you helped me a little," she said.

Josh chuckled and moved right next to Andy, "Now, cup your hands like this, and push the water away from you, like this," Josh said, showing her with his own arms and hands. Andy tried to match his movements, but somehow kept faltering.

"Here, I'll help you," he said. He moved behind her, and held her wrists with his. However, Andy wasn't short, so her had to press his whole body against hers. A strange and familiar feeling washed over Josh, _Oh great, _he thought to himself, _Just great. I can't even teach a girl how to swim without my damn hormones acting up on me. Heel, hormones, heel! _Josh thought desperately in his head, "Now, um, just rotate your arms like this, and your hands like this," Josh said, pulling her arms to help her.

Andy tried not to sigh as she felt Josh's body against hers, and felt a tingling feeling in every spot his skin touched hers. _Andy, stop, you don't like him, _she thought to herself, trying to concentrate on what Josh was telling her. She felt his grip on her wrists tighten as he stretched his arms to try and keep a hold on her wrists. To help him, she pressed her body back against Josh's so that he could reach her wrists better.

Josh had to squeeze his eyes shut tight when she did that. It was bad enough when he pressed himself against her, but when she pressed herself against him, he lost it even more. _Old people, zits, grapefruit, old people, zits, grapefruit, old people, zits, grapefruit, old people, zits, grapefruit, _he thought to himself over and over again, but it wasn't working as well as he hoped.

Andy felt something poke into the side of her leg, and was puzzled, but soon the realization dawned on her and she blushed feverently. But at the same time, she felt somewhat..._pleased_ about the effect she was having on him. But that didn't mean in any way that she liked him. Of course she didn't, it just made her feel special that she could do that to someone...him. She closed her eyes and a smile tugged at her mouth, and she tried her hardest to not let a sigh escape her lips.

Josh decided that it would be best to stop now before he lost control, so he pulled away roughly and said, "Um, do you think you can try it on your own now?"

Andy felt her blush going down, and hoped that her face wasn't red at all, "Yeah," she said. Then she performed the arm movements while still standing, and this time she did them perfectly.

"Perfect," Josh said.

"I know," Andy said, sort of..._seductively_. Or alteast, that's what Josh picked up from it. Which didn't help his former problem much at all.

Right when she said it like that, she wanted to groan and just drown in the god damn pool. She didn't mean to say it like that, but it just sort of came out, and she regreted it. She expected Josh to give her a hard time about it, but he seemed like he didn't notice...or at least pretended, which was fine by her, "Okay, let's try it in action then," Josh said, "Just swim to that end of the pool, and when you breathe, you tilt your head to the side like this," he said, showing her by staying staionary, but dipping his head in the water. Andy watched him, and took in the way he breathed and the way he tilted his head to the side, and how it incorporated with his arm movements. "And of course," he said, "Kick your feet."

"I know," Andy said, "But I haven't swum over..._there_ yet," Andy said pointing to the deep end where Josh wanted her to swim to.

"Ah," Josh said, "Well, let's do that first. I'll teach you over here first. It's really easy," he said. "Just rotate your arms and legs in unison like this, and it will keep you afloat," he said, rotating his arms and legs, keeping himself above the water without his feet touching the ground. Andy mimicked his motions, and found them easy. She quickly did it perfectly and Josh grinned.

"Great, now we try it over there," Josh said, gesturing to the deep area. Andy looked at it hesitantly, and Josh said in a soft and sweet voice, "Don't worry, I've got you. You'll be fine." Andy nodded, and let Josh take her hand to lead her over to the deep area. She did what Josh had just taught her, and grinned to find that she was able to stay afloat.

Josh smiled too, "Great. You're practically a natural," he said.

"I know, I'm just amazing like that," she said.

"No, I think you just have and amazing teacher," Josh offered.

"Whatever. Let's try swimming," she said, gliding back to the other end of the pool. Josh grinned and followed her.

He taught her more throughout the day, only to be stopped by Kelley who called Andy in for dinner. Josh said he'd come over tomorrow at twelve, Andy said one, and with that, he got in his car and left.

* * *

Josh pulled into the driveway, and got out of his car. He walked in the front door to see Lori setting the table, "Where were you, the pool?" she asked, noticing his bathing suit. 

"At first, but then I threw Andy into the deep end of the pool. Turns out she can't swim so I had to dive in and save her. Then we went to her house and I gave her swimming lessons," Josh said, summing up the days events to his older sister.

Lori looked at Josh and rolled her eyes, "You are such a jerk, Josh. But it was nice of you to offer her swimming lessons," she added, continuing to set the table.

Josh grabbed some silverware and started setting them next to the plates, "Yeah, but she's really good. After I show her once, she pretty much gets it. I'm just going over tomorrow to give her the final test...and make sure that she can swim by herself without drowning," he said.

"Wow, that's nice of you. Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" Lori asked him with a confused look on her face.

"Ha ha, very funny," Josh said, putting the last fork by the last plate.

"No, seriously," she, her look not changing. She smiled and playfully tapped his head, as he rolled his eyes with a little laugh. He then went upstairs and changed out from his bathing suit for dinner.

* * *

That night, Josh had a dream about giving Andy swimming lessons, but was much more NC-17 rated than that previous day. When he woke up, he looked down at his sheets and groaned, _Thanks, Andy, thanks a lot, _he thought to himself. He rolled out of bed, ripped his sheets off his bed, and shoved them in the washing machine, not knowing what to expect for this day's lesson.

* * *

Andy was sitting in the kitchen in her bathing suit, waiting for Josh. Her moms were out somewhere, and she tried not to think about the dream she had about Josh giving her swimming lessons last night. Finally, (at 1:02, specifically) she heard the doorbell ring. She walked over to the door and opened it, greeted with a loud high-pitched sound which made her jump. She saw Josh standing there, holding a whistle in his mouth, "What the hell is that for?" Andy asked him. 

"It's my official lifeguard slash swimming instructor whistle. Now, Andy, are you ready for your final test?" he asked, still holding the whistle up near his mouth.

Andy grabbed the whistle out of his hand, and shoved the mouth part in the mud, "Now I'm ready," Andy said, smiling sweetly, as Josh gaped at his whistle.

"You ruined my whistle!" Josh said, appalled.

"Yup. Now let's go," Andy said, pulling him along. Josh couldn't help but notice that she had a new bikini on today. It was yellow, with a bunch of mini, rainbow-colored peace signs all over it. He followed her into the backyard and into the pool.

After making her perform all the strokes and techniques he had taught her, he said, "Okay, one last test."

"And what would that be?" she asked.

"Floating under different circumstances," he said.

Andy raised an eyebrow, "Heh?" she asked.

"Float," he instructed. She floated on her back as she was told, and Josh said, "Now, what if your feet were caught in something," and he quickly grabbed her feet and pulled them down.

"Josh!" she said, surprised, but still floated.

"Good," he said, releasing her feet, "Now what if...it was raining?" he said, suddenly starting to splash her.

"Josh, stop!" she shreiked, laughing, and still floating.

"Good," he said, "Now, what if it was dark out," he said, covering her eyes, "_and_ it was raining?!" he said, splashing her with his free hand.

Andy shreiked and laughed, and Josh stopped splashing her, "Good," he said, "One last thing." He left his hand over her eyes and moved his face close to hers, "What if I did this?" he asked in a voice almost a whisper. He softly pressed his lips against hers, startling her and making her gasp, but she remembered to keep floating. He removed his hand from her eyes, and pulled his lips away, his face still centimeters away from hers, "Good. You pass," he said softly.

And at that moment, Andy forgets that she doesn't like him, and forgets that he's Josh, the smartass and pervert. She presses her lips firmly against his, and watches as he sighs and closed his eyes. She smiles, and puts her hand on the back of his head, closing her eyes too. He puts a hand on her back and pulls her up in a standing position, and then presses his hand on the back of her neck against her wet hair. She pulls back and says, "Thanks for teaching me to swim."

He grins, "Yeah, I know," he says. They both smile and connect their lips again, and realize that they fit together in a way that they had only hoped they could from the moment they saw each other in the boy's bathroom...

**End. Fin. likey? review. **


End file.
